Tokyo
by Richan MMI
Summary: The last day before the next Ice Age begins, leaving Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus to cope alone. Slight yuri just a hint.
1. The Fall

Tokyo

by Richan

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't own much of anything else, either.

Warnings: slight yuri, but not between who you think. Don't worry about it. Very dark, especially for a Sailor Moon story.

  "Usagi..."

  The soft voice drifted off as a hand was held against the sinking sun.

  "Please, Haruka. Please, don't say anything." Crystal blue eyes turned to look into the deeper ones that were hidden under shaggy blond bangs. Tears seemed to hover in the paler ones for a moment before they turned away.

  Haruka stood there for a minute watching her princess refuse to cry. The motion was unnatural for a girl who seemed prone to cry at the littlest things and not at one of the biggest events in her life. Even now she could see what had happened in the last few days if she closed her eyes. The scenes ran in a never-ending loop against her eyelids, never giving her a chance to think of what she could have done to help the others.

  Shaking herself from her reverie, she looked out as dusk began to settle on the land far below them. Tokyo lay in ruins as the beginning of the end of the world played out around them. The Sailor Senshi had been no match for the Earth itself, and nature had taken its toll for the battle. Now, only Sailor Moon and herself were left, even Tuxedo Kamen having been unable to hold out under the pressure. He had been the last to fall and was lost somewhere in the ice that the fading sun glinted off of.

  She just hoped that Michiru was safe in whatever place she had gone to. The thought of never looking into the eyes that mirrored the ocean stopped her heart for a second, breaking it as the realization that she would never see them again in this life. Haruka's mind couldn't seem to get past that thought. It was too painful to go forward, for it still was so fresh in her mind.

  The senshis of water and ice had decided to fight like for like, giving the others time to regroup their strength. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury had never come back from the fight they had headed off to. Those two had been just the beginning of the fallen, and almost seemed as if it was a former battle playing itself again. Neherenia, Galaxia; the battles were running over and over in her mind, blending together until she couldn't tell which was which or even the one that was presently playing out.

  "Haruka..."

  Usagi's voice brought her out of her depressing thoughts. She almost didn't catch the way Usagi didn't add "-san" to her name. Never before had the younger girl done such a thing, the only one of the senshi that she ever did that too was Rei.

  Haruka looked down into Usagi's eyes and saw that the tears had begun to spill over. Pulling the shorter girl into her arms, she held her close as sobs began to wrack the thin body next to hers.

  "Kowaii." It was just a whisper, but it let Haruka know that she needed to keep her attention on Usagi, instead of trying to swallow her grief in her own thoughts, blocking out the present.

  "Hush, neko-chan," she whisper soothingly. "We'll see them again." Haruka hugged Usagi tighter. "We will."

******

  Usagi sat up quickly. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she tried to make out what she had heard in the black darkness of the night. Throwing the scratchy blanket off her, she shivered as the cool air brushed along her sweaty skin, the result of the nightmare she had just woken from. The sound came again as she wrapped her thin arms around her knees, huddling on the ground as the night seemed to close in around her.

  "Neko-chan."

  She jumped at the sound of Haruka's voice next to her, squeaking in surprise as she fell back to the soft grass beneath her.

  "Haruka?"

  A soft golden glow cast an eerie shadow over Haruka's face as she lay the match to the pile in front of her. Soon, sparks flew through the dry grass on the top, slowly making its way to the twigs that lay below.

  Minutes later, Usagi hunched next to the small fire as it crackled happily in the silence that surrounded it. Her mind, though, was far from the scene in front of her. Instead, it was far in the past, where an ominous cloud had hung over the sky was the end of the Moon Kingdom. The nightmare that had woken her had had the same feeling running through it.

  A drop of water on her hand startled her, and she noticed that she was crying again. It was all her fault that her friends and lover had fallen; she hadn't been strong enough to keep the trigger from being pulled. Pictures raced through her mind of all the happy times that they had enjoyed followed by the awful destruction that had ripped them apart, away from her.

  An arm around her shoulder offered comfort she didn't feel worthy of. Michiru had been the first to fall. It would be better if Haruka would yell at her for not helping the other senshi in the battle, not giving the strength that Usagi didn't have. Overwhelming sadness swept over her as tears became rivers down her cheeks. As she sobbed herself to sleep, the last thing she felt was as if she were wrapped in a safe coccoon.

  Waking once more, Usagi blinked against the sun as it peaked into the sky. An arm lay protectively on her waist, Haruka's body warm against her back. Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment as she thought of how much the older girl had been forced to put up with last night.

  This morning, though, the dark feelings that had run rampant in her dreams had disappated. The last dream that she had was ripe with unfulfilled promises, ones that she knew would come true if she had enough faith in herself and Haruka. Together they would be able to give the push the world needed if the future was to come out the way it should. A small thought ran through Usagi's mind that sometimes Setsuna didn't corner the market on being able to see the future.

  Making a decision on the actions she wanted to take, she rolled over carefully and faced Haruka. Her face reposed in sleep, the older girl looked much younger. Eyelids fluttered softly against smooth cheeks, giving the impression of a youth untouched by pain and sadness.

  Usagi found her hand brushing those cheeks, wanting Haruka to wake up so she could tell her what they needed to do next. The skin under her fingertips seemed like fine silk, though, drawing her attention from her thoughts to the physical sensations of the other girl's face.

  Haruka felt a loving touch across her face, the soft touches imploring her to wake. These fingers were different than the ones that usually carressed her face, the pads uncalloused as they brushed over an ear before turning back to her cheek. A picture of golden hair formed behind her eyelids, shooting her back to reality as she opened her eyes to find Usagi watching her.

  "Neko-chan." Her voice was husky from sleep and the remnants of cool, night air, but it sounded different than how she wanted it to be. Haruka heard a pleading tone in the nickname, a whispered entreaty to her princess to make everything all right. It also cried to the younger girl to never stop the loving touch that held both of them to the life they had thought torn away by their losses.

  Reaching over, she pressed her hand alongside Usagi's cheeks, feeling the warm skin under her fingertips. Her palm cupped the soft skin as she looked into baby-blue eyes that held so many emotions, too many to give name to. As she watched, they warmed even further as hope shone clearly as it was rightfully restored to the face across from hers.

  A bird called overhead, breaking the feelings that flowed between the two. Alerted to the world around them, Haruka found herself watching the sun rise higher in the sky, its path unaltered even as the land it traced lay beneath a thick sheet of ice. Shaking her head to clear the last bits of sleep that still lingered, she rose to tend to the fire again.

******

  Haruka laughed as Usagi gave a wide grin, her teeth a bright white against the soot that stained her cheeks. A cave offered shelter from the rain that now poured outside, and they had spent the last few hours cleaning it up. Her laughter stopped soon enough as the rain continued. It seemed as if the world had decided that ice was enough so it added the rain to wash away what wouldn't freeze.

  She was also frustrated, since Usagi would only tell her to remain calm in the face of such adversity. It was one thing to face a foe that she could battle against, but her inability to do anything to protect her princess was slowly driving her out of her mind. The serene look on the younger girl's face didn't seem to help, either.

  "Haruka?" Usagi was standing next to her, tugging on an arm. "Let's clean up, ne?"

  Not waiting for an answer, she ran out into the rain, twirling around as it washed the grime from her face. Haruka watched as the golden hair darkened and began to cling to the skin that regained its youthful looks. She stood for a moment, mesmerized, by the pure joy that seemed to radiate around Usagi before she, too, went into the rain.

  She stood still and raised her face, feeling the cool water fall into her hair and cleaning her skin. It was almost as if the rain was purifying her as the water seeped into her clothes. She didn't feel the chill as she stood there, eyes closed against the rain, listening to the gleeful laughter that seemed to trip off Usagi's lips.

  A sudden movement next to her made her open her eyes to see the other girl grinning happily as she spun around, her body moving faster as it spun towards Haruka. Trying to move out of the way, she collided with Usagi and they fell to the wet ground in a tangle of legs and arms, wet, golden hair spread around them.

  "H--Haruka..." Usagi giggled again before she lifted her head off the other girl's shoulder where it landed when they fell. She fell silent at the darkened blue eyes that met hers.

  Haruka felt the soft body against hers, the wet clothes acting as if they weren't there. Usagi lifted her head and she felt pinned by the soft, pale blue eyes. Raising a hand, she brushed it over a damp cheek before lifting the other one. She slowly raised her head, still looking steadily in Usagi's, and brushed her lips against the ones she so suddenly needed to touch.

  Pulling back, she kept her eyes on the other girl's as they widened slightly before closing. As she waited for her to open her eyes again, Haruka noticed the chill in the air as a wind blew through the wet clothes that clung to her.

  Usagi's mind whirled at the sensations that flew through her. She never noticed when Haruka carried her into the cave until she felt the warmth of the fire against her arms. Goosebumps formed on her skin, shivers creeping down her spine. Her emotions were mixed as she thought about what had happened outside, the love she felt for her friend changing to one she couldn't quite define. She looked over at Haruka and found her staring morosely at the fire, half-heartedly poking at it with a long stick.

  Standing, she walked over to where the other girl crouched before sitting.

  Haruka held her breath as Usagi sat next to her. She was just waiting for her to yell or get angry. Anything would appease the guilt that had spread like wildfire through her heart.

  "Haruka?" Usagi's voice cut through the thick air like a knife. "Why did you kiss me?"

  The blond girl almost fell, stunned by the curiousness in the question. She had expected the same words to be spat out, distaste hanging from each syllable. That she could have handled, but not the faint emotion threaded through the soft tone.

  "Neko-chan..." She tried to force out more words, but they stuck in her throat. Haruka opened her mouth to speak again but found a finger pressed against her lips.

  "Shh. Don't force it."

  She looked over into pale blue eyes, a serene expression on the calm face. She relaxed and sat down on the floor, half turned towards Usagi. Some spark flared within, as if something cut her loose from the guilt that swirled through her mind. It grew rapidly in size, pushing Haruka's feelings out to the other girl. Acting on the emotion, she lowered her head and pressed her lips against hers once more. There they lingered for a couple of seconds as she tried to make herself pull back, to stop kissing Usagi, before the lips under hers began to move.

  Encouraged by the movement, Haruka pressed harder, testing the seam of Usagi's lips. She touched her tongue lightly against the other's mouth before finding its way in. Sliding in over sharp teeth, she searched the sweet, hot cavern of the younger girl's mouth.

  Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haurka was wondering what was going on, but the sensations flowing through her in the present blocked them. These kisses were making her feel so *alive.*

  A sharp crack of thunder startled the both of them. Jumping slightly back, Haruka looked down at Usagi. The younger girl had one hand pressed against her mouth, a slender finger tracing the swollen flesh of her lips. Then the realization of what she had done set in as she jumped up and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

  "Haruka?"

  Usagi voice stopped her, the husky tone pleading with her not to leave. Taking a deep breath, Haruka turned around, her eyes not meeting her princess' in an attempt to keep the guilt away.

  "Arigato."

  The word surprised her. Looking back up into the guileless pale blue eyes, Haruka found nothing but hope shining from them. Crooking her head in question, she slowly headed back to Usagi.

  "Why, neko-chan?" The words were husky still, the passion of moments before drowning in the guilt that flowed through her veins. "Why are you thanking me?"

  "For reminding me that I am still alive," Usagi answered. "For reminding me that our work is still not done in this time." She could still feel the hum of emotion swirling through her, but now it had a purpose. The kisses that she had shared with Haruka freed her from the mental block she had put up when the others were lost. Her dream/nightmare came back to her in a flash, reminding her that they couldn't die just yet.

  "Usagi..." She looked up into Haruka's eyes and found them swamped with heavy emotions.

  "Shh," she said again. This time she cupped a smooth cheek in her palm, a loving yet gentle reminder of the emotion they had shared a few minutes in the past. "We have to look to the future, not the past. While the past teaches many lessons, sometimes we have to figure things out for ourselves no matter how hard it is."

  She saw the tall blond across from her give her a puzzled look, which changed to consternation. "Oops," she said giggling. "I think I'm starting to talk like Setsuna, aren't I?"

  This finally made Haruka laugh, her eyes lightening a little.

  'Good. I don't like seeing her sad,' Usagi thought. 'None of my friends should be sad.'

******

  Usagi shivered in her sleep and Haruka pulled her closer. The one blanket they shared no longer gave the warmth they needed. The rain had stopped shortly before they lay down, but the wind had picked up dramatically. The shelter the cave offered gave only a small respite as the temperature dropped once more.

  A strong gust of wind whipped through the cave, threatening the small fire that barely managed to keep going. The last foray Haruka had made to find some dry wood offered nothing. She had been able to find only small, wet twigs that made the fire smoke and sputter. Another shiver from the girl she was holding made her start. As she did, the fire gave up its fight against the wind and blew out, plunging the cave into darkness.

  Haruka closed her eyes when they began to strain in the blackness, never noticing when sleep set in.

  Cold. All Usagi could feel was a bitter cold that seeped through her skin to the very heart of her soul. Was this the way that it was supposed to end?

  The dark thought seemed to grow in her mind, consuming everything in its path until a violent shiver wracked the body she was held next to. Haruka....

  Usagi drew comfort from the slight warmth that wrapped around her. She realized that this was the way this life was to end, for the next one to begin. She had almost forgotten the dream she had woken to this morning. The hope that had flared then did so again in the present.

  The life that was waiting for her lay before her, giving her the last bit of strength she needed to complete the final task of this one. Taking the brooch that lay nestled against her heart, she asked the Silver Crystal for one last duty.

  A pure, white light lit the cave, sealing its inhabitants once and for all.

******

OWARI

I don't apologize for the abrupt ending.  .


	2. Reborn

Tokyo Reborn

By Richan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would certainly not be spending the winter in Michigan. (That's for sure. It'd be somewhere MUCH warmer - as in hot men and cool drinks with little umbrellas. Virgin daiquiris, anyone?)

Warnings: Angst, but a little fluff at the end.

AN: Arigato! Little butterflies danced in my stomach with the cool reviews I got for "Tokyo," so I thought I would try to continue the story. ^^

  The red ball lazily peeked over the horizon, ready to be greeted by the silence that had welcomed it day after day for a thousand years. The colors swirled into orange and finally into yellow, with the sky around it shifting from black to purple to what seemed a million shades of blue. Sunshine drifted into a cave left unshielded by the ice as it moved past, the glacier's slow march finally moving south.

  One bleary, blue eye wrenched open as sunlight hit. The warmth confused her for a moment before everything she had ever been through flashed in front of her eyes. The scenes sped by, blurring into each other as they came to a sudden halt of that last day - that last, awful day.

  Pale hands rubbed arms covered in goose bumps as she shivered. She moved to sit up and found she couldn't move her legs. Both eyes were open now as she looked at the weight that held them down. Long rivers of blond hair ran in a lazy stream across her legs. Usagi. The name reverberated around her head before she could clear it of the fog that lay in its far corners.

  "Neko-chan." Haruka's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't have the strength to say it any louder if she wanted to move. A long arm reached down and caressed the soft, cold cheek that faced her. Her dark blue eyes drifted down and found why her princess was not awake. The silver crystal lay in one palm, slender fingers holding it in a tenuous grip.

  She looked at it again. The crystal didn't have the glow it usually had. The soft warmth that enveloped the crystal was the same that wrapped itself around Usagi and she couldn't feel it anywhere in this cold, half-lit cave.

  "Neko-chan!" Somewhere, deep inside her, she got the energy to shout out the name. "Neko-chan," she whispered. Haruka closed her eyes and wished it had happened some other way. She should have been the one to give the energy to protect her princess. There had to have been some way she could have....

  Her eyes shot open as she heard movement, more than she felt it. But, it was there all the same. Haruka's gaze were drawn downward where soft eyelashes fluttered against pale, almost gray cheeks before opening.

  "'Ruka?"

  A tear spilled down chilly cheeks as Haruka realized that it hadn't been in vain. A small part of her should have known that it would have taken much more for the princess to simply give up her life for nothing.

  "Neko-chan!" Haruka gathered the younger girl into a relieved hug. "Don't ever do that again!" She ignored the wetness that fell down her face as she buried it in the soft golden warmth that was Usagi.

  "Haruka?" Usagi pulled slightly back, making Haruka realize that she had been holding her too close for comfort. "Doshite?"

  The older girl shook her head. The last day was pretty jumbled up, and she didn't have a clear picture of what had gone on. The last thing she remembered was finding the cave. Haruka reached a hand and gently touched Usagi's - the one that held the silver crystal. "You used this. That's all I really know."

  Clear, sky-blue eyes scanned the emptiness of the cave before returning to settle on the other girl's face. "Do... Do you think it protected them?"

  Haruka remained silent for a second. "What do you think?"

  Usagi's eyes clouded over for a brief instant before hope began to shine like a lighthouse in a storm. The silver crystal glowed softly before it returned to the brooch she always wore over her heart. The younger girl nodded. "Hai," she said in a soft voice. "I know it did."

******

  The streets were littered with strange objects. The glacier had scoured the pavement and buildings, leaving them in tatters under its strength. The ice had deposited huge chunks of dirt and other such things, as if a child getting up in a hurry from a game of pick-up sticks. Usagi and Haruka climbed over half-dug up trees and plants as they tried to remember where they had left their friends and fellow senshi.

  "We'll get Tuxedo Kamen first," Haruka said.

  "Haruka..."

  Hard blue eyes bored into brighter ones until they relented. "Let's get going."

  Haruka refused to look at Usagi again. It was more important to find the prince than it was Michiru. This was the way she wanted it to be. Her princess' happiness must come before hers, and she would make sure Usagi would find Mamoru-san.

  "Haruka!"

  She looked up at Usagi's exclamation. The younger blond was waving wildly, her blue eyes glowing with happiness. Haruka picked her way over the debris in the street to where she waited.

  "I think I saw something!" Usagi's voice bubbled with joy as she pointed down the next side street. Faint movement could be seen, the first they had seen all day.

  "Let me go look," Haruka said. She started towards the point where the movement seemed to be coming from when she noticed that Usagi wasn't all that far behind her. Turning to her princess, she gave a hard look into those guileless, sky colored eyes. "Princess..."

  Usagi shook her head. "I'm not going to stay behind. Not again." Her blue eyes dulled for a moment as they both remembered what had happened all that time ago. A million years might have passed for all they knew, but it was only two days ago that this had happened in their minds.

  Haruka watched her carefully for a couple of seconds before she reluctantly nodded. She wouldn't be able to hold back the younger girl if her mind was really made up. Even though it was her duty to protect her princess, she couldn't tell her what she should do. She turned back to their mission and continued down the street.

  They found themselves in the middle of the street with no sign of the movement they had first seen. Had it all been some type of mirage or trick? Usagi felt disappointment and despair run through her as she scanned the street. She fought the tears that threatened to rise at her thoughts. They would find their friends - alive - if she had any say in this.

  But what if she was wrong? Her heart clenched at the idea. She mentally shook her head at herself as she wallowed in her dark thoughts. Going down that path offered nothing, and she wouldn't go through it. That kind of existence was not for her. Bracing her thoughts with the memories of everything she had been through, she turned tremulous eyes on Haruka. The older girl had been keeping an eye on her as they had gone on with their search and Usagi knew that she wanted to do something for her. It wasn't up to Haruka, though, to bring her thoughts to where she wanted them. Usagi would have to be the one to do that. Determination flowed through her, changing her stance.

  Haruka saw the difference in Usagi's eyes. A strange sense of maturity flared in those pale eyes, bringing a small flicker of the ancient past on the moon. A flash of Queen Serenity was briefly seen in those determined eyes before it was replaced by Usagi's personality. She could almost feel the subtle shift in it as the full power of the moon focused on her princess.

  Somehow she knew that it wasn't the full transformation that was in the making. Haruka felt a new strength running through herself, making her more determined than ever to find the prince and the others. Duty had been overridden by the love she felt for her princess, who wouldn't let life get her down. She had spent too many years feeling guilty over all that she'd had to do in the name of saving peace. This girl in front of her had seemed too weak to do anything when they had first met. Sailor Moon had been unwilling to fight them, always insisting that there was a bond between the different Sailor Senshi.

  She looked back at Usagi once more and saw the beauty that had been hidden by her childishness. The younger girl was an adult, more so than Haruka herself. *She* had been the one willing to learn what it meant to make mistakes, to reach out to people when they needed help, and never refusing help when she, in turn, needed it. Usagi was much stronger than she would ever be, making her wonder if she was the truly weak one. Her powers were nothing compared with *hers.*

  "Haruka?" The soft voice broke her train of thought and Haruka raised her head to find worried eyes looking in concern at her. A faint smile hovered on Usagi's lips for a brief moment before she pointed at something down the street. "This time it's for real."

  Haruka turned her eyes in the direction that Usagi's finger was pointing. At first she thought it wasn't real, that maybe her princess was just dreaming the two people that were walking slowly towards them. Her dark, blue eyes clouded over as emotions overwhelmed her. Relief became concern, and concern became an enormous sense of love as she stumbled towards the taller of the two. "MICHIRU!"

  She tightened her arms around the warm body she held within them. Yes, this was real. What had she deserved for this joy that sang in her veins, Haruka wondered as she heard the sobs that wracked Michiru's body. Her entire sense of being was wrapped up in this wonderful creature that she held so close to her, the one person she could trust besides her princess. One of the two people she would ever love. The one who was the number one person in her heart.

  Usagi hugged Ami close, making sure she was all right. She could feel the fine tremors that ran through her even as she leaned against her. "Daijobu, Ami-chan?"

  The blue-haired girl wore a confused expression on her face and Usagi could feel the questions that her friend wanted to ask. She watched as a shaky nod came from Ami as she looked around at the devastation that surrounded him.

  "What happened?"

  "We lost."

  Ami's head shot up at this and Usagi couldn't help the smile that crept over her lips. Deep in her heart she knew they should have never entered the battle in the first place. Still, she was also a warrior in the true sense in that she had to save as many people as needed it.

  "L - lost?"

  Usagi looked over at the other two, who were in a world all of their own. She nodded, a soft movement of her head that seemed to hold the answer to every question in the universe.

******

  All had assembled but two. Haruka glanced over at her princess, worry etched on her face. They had not yet found the prince, and she was starting to wonder if they ever would. The last place they had seen Tuxedo Kamen had given no clue. In fact, nothing had been there, and it was almost directly in the center of Tokyo itself.

  A noise from one of the others made her look over towards them. She was almost missing the solitude that had covered her and Usagi when it had just been the two of them. Haruka berated herself. She should be happy that they had found Michiru, the one love of her life, but now all she wanted to do was to go back to how it was this morning. Her heart and mind hadn't been so confused then, not like it was at this moment. She just wished she could remember what had happened that last day, when she and Usagi had been left alone.

  She was mad at herself for thinking so. She didn't want to be alone, shimatta! Haruka wanted to surround herself with Michiru, drown herself in the love the other had to offer. What was wrong with her that she wanted everything to change - the course of the future to change just because she wanted it to be different?

  Haruka wanted to cry, to rant and rave, to throw things in a tantrum, but knew that she had to go on with the way things were. There were certain things she shouldn't mess with, and this was one of them. She wouldn't risk her princess' happiness, even when hers seemed to be on the verge of breaking. A part of her wanted to shout at the unfairness of the situation but she refused to listen to it. Instead, she turned her attention back to searching for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Saturn.

  The search continued until they reached the part of town that had been the place of their first battle as allies. Haruka marveled at the calm that Usagi felt, even though the sun was starting to fade from the sky with no sign of the missing. Still, there was something in the air in this place, far different than when she had been a student here so long ago. Mugen had been filled with darkness and sadness. Now it was a beautiful sight to behold. Spring flowers had bloomed, their sweet scents combining to soothe her battered senses.

  "Hotaru!"

  They all looked at Setsuna, whose face was wreathed with happiness at the sight of the youngest of the senshi. Haruka felt relief at the sight of the young girl, yet it was tampered by the knowledge that the prince hadn't been seen.

  Usagi's eyes lit up, alerting her senshi to the approach of somebody. Each of them turned and saw a dark-haired man running towards them before grabbing a hold of the blond in the midst.

  "USAKO!"

  Haruka could hear the love in the name. She saw the way Usagi clung to her neck and cried happy tears and knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. That moment hung in the back of her mind even as they gathered together to rebuild the city, reshaping it into the city predestined by Fate, Michiru by her side.

******

OWARI

AN: Amazing what a little encouragement will bring! There was always something about Haruka that cried out to me in both the manga and the anime. I'd say it is a sense of inner beauty that was kept hidden from even those close around her until it was too late to be seen. (I could be wrong.) This doesn't mean I would want Haruka and Usagi to be together - just that there's an incredible connection between them that is so unlike the ones between the rest of the senshi. ^^


End file.
